Someone Like You
by unicornxtai
Summary: Niall Horan is in love with Amanda Beaton, his best friend since he was in diapers. The only thing that's stopping Niall from getting what he wants is her boyfriend, Harry Styles. They're not famous in this story. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING
1. The Way We Used To Be

**Niall's POV**

Senior Year has been great so far. I have my best friends, Liam and Louis, by my side, but then there's Amanda; Amanda Beaton. We've been best friends since diapers and frankly I have the biggest crush on her; no I am absolutely in love with her. What hurts the most is that she'll never see me as more than a friend. When her beautiful emerald eyes meet mine and she says she loves me, she'll never kiss me the way that I want her to so badly. All she does is talk about her boyfriend, Harry Styles. Ugh! Just the mention of that piece of filth makes my blood boil. Him and Zayn are the school's bad boys and not to mention are the biggest dickheads I've ever met. They're both womanizers and every girl in school would kill for their attention. I personally don't see what is so great about them and why girls fondle over them so damn much.

"Hey Nialler," Danielle beamed.

I ran towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Where's Liam?" I asked, looking around.

I was surprised that the brown-haired lad wasn't by her side.

"He texted me saying that he overslept. He said he'll try and be here before first period, but I doubt it," she giggled.

"Who needs him, when you have me?" Louis chimed and I turned around to see the funny bloke dressed in his usual attire: striped tee, suspenders, chinos and toms.

Danielle giggled as said teasingly, "I rather have him then you."

Louis took a step back and put his hand to his heart.

"That hurt," he joked, trying to act hurt by her statement.

I just chuckled to myself. Man, I love my friends.

"So have you talked to Amanda today?" Danielle asked curiously.

I looked down at the mention of her name. I knew right now she was probably at Harry's locker, sucking face with him.

"Excuse me, Danielle, but can I speak to Niall for a few minutes?" Louis asked, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah sure. Besides I have to go and meet up with Eleanor. She's talking to coach about her idea for a new routine. We want to do something fun and new for the first game of the season," she answered.

"Any excuse for her to be in a mini-skirt is okay for me," Louis winked.

"Whatever Tommo," she rolled her eyes. "Bye guys," she waved.

We waved goodbye and she disappeared down the crowded halls.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked and opened my locker.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel or are you going to let this go on?" Louis asked, his ocean blue eyes burning holes through mine.

"What am I supposed to say? Oh by the way, I'm completely in love with you and I want to be with you, even though you have a boyfriend?" I questioned him.

"You should've told her when you had the chance," he advised.

"Every time I was going to, I could never find the courage to let those five words come out of my mouth," I explained, slamming my locker door shut.

Eleanor ran up and kissed Louis' cheek.

He slid his around her waist and she said, "Hey Nialler," with a smile.

"Hey Eleanor," I smiled back.

"Code Red, Code Red, Code Red!" Louis yelled and I turned around to see Amanda and Harry walking down the hall.

His hand was really low and I scowled at the sight. Jealously filled my eyes as I watched his hand caress her bum and her laugh at something he said. Louis, Eleanor and I walked away, trying to avoid them when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Niall!" Amanda cried.

I turned around and faked a smile.

"Hey Amanda," I replied, trying to act cool.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" she asked, her eyes casting down.

I suddenly felt a tang of guilt because of how I've been treating her lately.

"I haven't been avoiding you, silly. Why would I do that?" I lied.

She smiled at my response and gave me a hug. I held on her tightly, receiving a scowl from Harry. I kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose, like I always do and ran my fingers through her hair. Harry stared me down, giving me the look of death, but I had to admit, I enjoyed every minute of watching him suffer. He finally got to experience what I go through every time he's with her.

"Ahem!" Harry coughed, his face red.

Amanda pulled away from me and bit her lip nervously. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I have to go discuss my project with Mr. Myers," I lied.

"Umm, Mr. Myers' room is that way," she informed me, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh right," I grumbled, walking past them, receiving dirty looks from Harry.

**Amanda's POV**

What the fuck was that?" Harry yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my temper rising.

"He was all over you. I can't believe you let him do that to you. The fucking nerve he has to do that, especially in front of me!" Harry spat, running his hands through his curls.

I wanted to slap this boy across the face.

"He's my best friend, plus it's my fucking life and I make my own decisions! You don't own me!" I yelled, crossing my arms around my chest.

"Don't you see he's in love with you? He's all over you!" he yelled, his voice full of frustration.

I scoffed.

"He's my best friend! He's not in love with me! Best friends don't fall in love with each other, especially when they've known each other since they were in diapers!" I protested.

"Whatever. Let's just forget about this," Harry sighed, his voice softening.

I sighed and let my arms fall from my chest. I hadn't realized the scene we caused and I was a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, let's just forget about it," I whispered, biting my lip nervously.

"I love you," he whispered.

He kissed me fiercely and I kissed back. He begged for entrance, but I pulled away.

"We're in school. Can't you wait until later?" I teased, squeezing his cheeks.

"Fine," he pouted.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. I walked in and received dirty looks from the girls in the class. I was used to it already. A lot of girls were jealous of me because of me being with Harry, but I didn't see why they were so jealous. I'm not even close to being the prettiest girl in school. In fact, I don't even know what Harry sees in me because I'm not pretty or popular. I sat next to Eleanor who was the only girl who actually wanted to be my lap partner this semester. Every girl was too jealous of me to actually want to be my partner.

"Hey Amanda, have you talked to Niall today?"

"Yeah I did. Hey do you know what's been going on with him? Ever since I started dating Harry, he's been distant and I miss how close we used to be. I mean he is my bestest friend in the whole world," I explained, my voice full of sadness.

"No, I have no idea," she answered.

I had a feeling she was keeping something from me, but I refused to question her about it.

"You know Harry and I got into a fight."

Her eyes widened and her mouth was open in the shape of an "O".

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah after Niall left, Harry just started yelling at me. He told me that I shouldn't let Niall touch me. He also accused him of being in love with me. The fucking nerve he had," I explained.

"And what did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him that he's my best friend and that I can do whatever I want and I told him that Niall's not in love with me. Best friends don't fall in love with each other," I explained.

"Are you guys still together?"

"Yeah. He apologized and I forgave him."

I smiled and we turned our attention to the professor who was rambling on about shit I could care less about. I just wanted it to be lunch already so I can talk to Niall. I miss my little blonde angel. I miss having movie night every Friday at his house. I miss all the good times we had. I decided to pull out my phone and text Niall.

**Hey Nialler, do you wanna have lunch with me? **

**Nialler: Yeah sure. Do you want me to wait for you at your locker?**

**Yeah sure. You come over and then when I'm ready we'll go together.**

**Nialler: Won't Harry be upset?**

**I'll just tell him to have lunch with Zayn. I'm sure he'll understand.**

**Nialler: Ok. I'll see you then.**

I smiled wide, probably the biggest smile I had in a while. I was one step closer to having my best friend back. I couldn't wait until lunch time. The first three classes went by really fast and before I knew it, I was on my way to my locker. When I arrived, Harry was waiting for me.

"Hey babe," he smiled and kissed me.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"You going to go to lunch with me and Zayn?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm going to have lunch with Niall," I answered with a smile.

"Oh okay," he muttered.

"Is it okay if I have lunch with him?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "It's fine I guess."

I was puzzled at his somewhat carefree attitude. Before he was jealous of Niall, now he didn't care if I had lunch with him. This was nothing like him. He never acts like this. Niall started walking down the hall and Harry grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He begged for entrance and kept his grip firm on my bum. I granted him access and I pulled him even closer to me. Niall stopped in front of my locker and I noticed he was starting to walk away.

I pulled away and yelled, "Niall, wait!"

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"You seem busy, so I'll just wait for you at the cafeteria," he mumbled, barely audible.

"No, it's fine," I protested. "I'll see you later, babe," I said to Harry.

"Bye babe," he answered and kissed me quickly. He smirked at Niall and walked away proudly, like he accomplished something.

I just rolled my eyes. There goes overprotective, jealous Harry.

"You ready to go?" Niall asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," I smiled and grabbed his hand.

I started running to the cafeteria and dragged him along beside me.

"Why are you running?" he chuckled and I giggled

"I want to be rebellious for once," I giggled.

We entered the cafeteria and a lot of girls stared at me. They were probably surprised that I was holding hands with Niall instead of Harry, but everyone knows I'm just friends with Niall. I would never do such a thing to hurt Harry. I'm not a bitch or a slut. I have morals, unlike most girls at the school, who have all been used up by either Zayn or Harry. We grabbed our lunch and I started dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, clearly amused.

I giggled and responded, "You'll see."

I started running outside and we left the school grounds. We ran for a few minutes through the busy streets of London. I stopped at a park.

"Why are we here?" he asked curiously.

"You remember this was the place that we made the pact that we would be best friends forever, right?" I asked, my emerald eyes fixed on his aqua orbs.

"Of course I do," he responded.

I sat down on the exact same bench where we made that pact many, many years ago. I still remember that day like it was just yesterday.

***flashback***

_I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape him. I giggled as I ran as fast as I could and I stopped at the bench, breathing heavily. He ran towards me and sat beside me on the bench._

"_I got you, Amanda," Niall teased, his fingers grazing my back._

_I turned my head and looked at him. _

_I smiled and said, "Yup, you got me."_

"_It's your turn," he informed me._

_I loved how we could play tag every day and frankly that's what you do at eight years old._

"_Niall, promise me that we'll be best friends forever and that you'll never leave me," I stared into his eyes._

"_I promise, Amanda," he smiled back and hugged me._

It was probably the most meaningful embrace we ever shared. It showed how much we cared for each other and I never forgot that day. He sat beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to me. It was comforting and amazingly sweet at the same time. He definitely knew how to make me smile. I pulled out my lunch and took a bite out of the sandwich, trying hard not to look like a slob in front of them, but then again it was Niall, so I shouldn't be too worried. He took out his lunch and bit into his sandwich also. We just ate and looked at each other the whole time. Anybody could have sworn we were a couple. We were both in each other's arms and we were both staring into each other's eyes, speaking through our gazes. It was absolutely amazing and strangely I never have moments like this with Harry. I mean Harry's not big on romance as it is, but when we had a romantic moment, it was never like this. With Niall it felt so real_. Wait why am I thinking about this?_ He's nothing more than just a friend. I'm happy with Harry. If I keep telling myself that, then hopefully I'll believe it. I have Harry and I don't need anyone else, especially Niall. He's just my best friend and nothing more. I can't fall in love with him, I just can't. I kept repeating that into my brain, hopefully causing my brain to listen to me, but something in my heart made me not want to believe it.

"This has to be the best lunch I've had in a while," I admitted with a smile.

"Wow, I wonder what your lunches must be like," he teased.

"Shut up!" I giggled, hitting him playfully on the arm.

We both laughed and stared into each other's eyes. For a moment, I swear I got lost in them and we both froze. He leaned in and I snapped out of the daze, just before his lips grazed mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shocked.

He snapped out of it and looked at me in embarrassment.

"I was just- never mind," he muttered, his face turning red.

Well this is awkward. At that moment, I felt those same feelings I was feeling earlier come back and I knew they had to stop.

"I- I have to go," I stammered and got up quickly.

I ran away as fast as I could and all I heard were Niall's calls for me to come back, but I couldn't go back, I just couldn't.

**Niall's POV**

"Fuck!" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

I didn't bother running after her. I knew that it would just make matters worse. I know her too well and this was not the way I wanted this lunch to end. I hope she doesn't end up hating me more. Damn it, Niall! _Why do you always end up screwing everything up?_ I got up from the bench and slowly walked my way back to the school, fearing the worst. _Why do I have to be in love with my best friend?_


	2. I Wish

**Niall's POV**

I walked down the street thinking about how everything started going wrong between Amanda and me,

***flashback***

_You're going to tell her today, okay," Liam said with a pat on my back._

"_Okay, I'm going to tell her," I stated, a lump forming in my throat._

"_Here she comes," he said._

_He grabbed Danielle's hand and they walked away, leaving me to face my fear alone._

"_Niall!" Amanda yelled, running towards me._

"_I have to tell you something," we said at the same time._

"_You go first," I smiled nervously._

"_Harry Styles asked me out!" she cheered._

_My heart broke into a million pieces. The only thing I could do is lie and tell her I'm happy for her._

"_I'm so happy for you," I lied._

"_So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked._

"_Don't worry about it. It's not important," I lied, again._

"_Okay. Well I have to go and meet up with Harry. You seriously are the bestest friend ever!" she cheered, hugging me tightly_.

_She hurried away and I thought to myself, __**Yeah, I'm such a great friend.**_

***end of flashback***

I can't believe it's been three months and I still can't own up to tell her. Every time I see them together, I want to stab myself in the eyes. I can't help but wish it was me who got to hold her, me who got to touch her, and me who got to whisper that I love her in her ear. I suddenly felt like putting my thoughts down and strumming my guitar. I walked back into the school and went to the music room. I picked up my guitar and started strumming. I had a pen and paper and the words came down effortlessly.

(Na na na na na)

He takes your hand

I die a little

I watch your eyes

And I'm in riddles

Why can't you look at me like that?

(Na na na na na)

When you walk by

I try to say it

But then I freeze

And never do it

My tongue gets tied

The words get trapped

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder

Whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me

(Na na na na na) [

He looks at you

The way that I would

Does all the things, I know that I could

If only time, could just turn back

Cause I got three little words

That I've always been dying to tell you

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me

With my hands on your waist

While we dance in the moonlight

I wish it was me

That you'll call later on

Cause you wanna say good night

Cause I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish, that was me

Oh how I wish, that was me

"Bravo," a voice called out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw the devil himself, Harry, clapping.

"What do you want, Styles?" I asked, annoyance present in my voice.

He walked away from the door and approached me.

"Hey, I'm not here to fight," he protested, raising his arms in the air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curiously filling my eyes.

"Look. I know you're in love with Amanda," he said sternly.

I gulped and said, "It's not like I can do anything about it. She's head over heels for you. She's yours, not mine."

"If you know what's good for you, you'd back off," he warned.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping that I heard wrong.

"You heard me. Stay away from Amanda or else!" he threatened, his stare burning a hole through my eyes.

"Are you seriously threatening me?" I asked.

"Think of it as more as advice. You tell her about this and you're dead. Got it?" he barked, a menacing smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, I got it," I gulped.

He got up and walked away, leaving me to intake what had just happened. I pulled out my phone and texted Liam.

**Li Li, I'm having a crisis right now. I need to talk to you ASAP. My life is dependent on this. I'm in the music room – Niall xx**

Liam ran into the room and sat down beside me.

"I got your text. What's the problem?" he asked, concern written in his eyes.

"I wrote a song about Amanda," I answered solemnly.

I handed him the piece of paper and he read it with wide eyes.

"Wow, it's that bad?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's how much I love her," I sighed, bringing up my hands to my face.

"This is what your life is dependent on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. So after I played the song, I noticed that Harry was at the door and he heard everything. He told me to back off of her or else. He also told me that if I told her, I'm dead. What do I do?"I panicked.

"You got to stand up for yourself. He can't force you to stop being best friends with her. If he lays a finger on you, I'm going to kill him and I mean it," he spoke, is hand placed firmly on my shoulder.

"Thanks Li Li. What would I do without you, mate?"

"That's what best mates are for," he smiled. "Well I got to go before Danielle goes apeshit on me for leaving her at the cafeteria."

He got up and walked out of the room. I pulled out my phone and called Amanda.

"Hi. This is Amanda. Sorry that I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave me a message, I'll make sure to get back to you," the answering machine spoke.

I sighed and hung the phone. _Where could she be? Where could she be? I got it!_ I ran out of the room and down the halls. I stopped running when I reached the doors to the theatre. Amanda always came here when she was upset. Acting and anything about theatre is the thing that's guaranteed to make her smile. I stood by the doorway and watched as she slowly danced around the stage to _About A Girl_ by _The Academy Is…_

One song about a girl

I can't breathe when I'm around her

I'll wait here everyday

In case she'll scratch the surface

She'll never notice

I'm not in love

This is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words

About a girl

Whoa!

Last night, I knew what to say

But you weren't there to hear it

These lines, so well rehearsed

Tongue tied and over-loaded

You'll never notice

I'm not in love

This is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words

About a girl

I'm not in love

This is not your song

I'm not gonna waste these words

About a girl

To be loved, to be loved

What more could you ask for?

To be loved, to be loved

Everyone wants

To be loved, to be loved

What more could you ask for?

To be loved, to be loved

Everyone...

I'm not in love

This is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love

This is not my heart

I'm not gonna waste these words

About a girl

I'm not in love

(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)

This is not your song

(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)

I'm not gonna waste these words

(To be loved, to be loved)

About a girl.

_Was she talking about me? Is she trying to convince herself that she's not in love with me and that she's happy with Harry?_ Thoughts consumed my brain and I stood there paralyzed. I couldn't find myself from the door.

"Niall! What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

I could see the shock in her eyes and I froze.

"I-I-I uh-"

"Just spit it out already!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have gone there. You have a boyfriend and it was wrong of me to put you in that position."

She giggled and asked, "What on earth are you apologizing about? I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was rude of me to just run away and leave you like that and I'm sorry. I just want my best friend back."

"I want my best friend back, too," I smiled.

She hugged me and I held onto her tightly. The bell rang and we quickly broke apart from our embrace.

"I'll see you afterschool?" she asked.

"Yeah, meet me at my locker and we'll talk then," I smiled.

We walked out the door and parted our ways as we ran to our next class.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as Mrs. Flack continued to smile cheekily at me. Ever since she started "tutoring" me a few months ago, she won't stop smiling and winking at me. Apparently she knew about my reputation, so not much studying got done. I mean we'd study and she'd try to teach me for a half an hour and once everyone was gone, she'd fuck me for another half an hour. I don't know what made it so enjoyable. I think it's the fact that we were doing is wrong is what makes it so thrilling, so enjoyable. I know that I shouldn't be fucking my teacher, especially since I have Amanda, but there's no way I can stop now. That lady is just too god damn seductive and frankly right now I just don't give a damn. I picked out my phone from my pocket and texted her.

**Are you down for another tutoring session? ;) – Curly xx**

I sent the message and waited until she finished her lecture and sat down at her desk. I was anxious to see her reaction. _Fuck!_ I'm more invested into this then I thought I was. She sat down at her desk after she gave us an assignment to do. I smirked as I watched her lips curve into a smile while she read the message.

**Definitely. See you at 3 :D**

I smiled at her response. I knew exactly where I was going at three o'clock and nothing was going to change that. I let my thoughts take me back to my first tutoring session with Mrs. Flack.

***flashback***

_I watched curiously as Mrs. Flack walked to the windows and closed the curtains. She shut the door and brought a desk right next to me. Just when I thought she was about to sit down, she took my books and brought them to the ground._

"_What are you doing?" I asked in bewilderment._

_She brought her fingers to my lips and whispered, "Shh. Don't speak."_

_I froze. I felt trapped and I couldn't find myself to move or say a word._

_She brought her fingers to the rim of my trousers and played with the fabric._

"_You know what I want and I know what you want, so let's the cut the crap, okay," she whispered, a smirk on her lips._

_She pushed me down on the desk and climbed on top of me._

"_Mrs. Flack, I-"_

_She brought her fingers to my lips again and said, "Just shut up and fuck me."_

_This was turning me on more than it should have and she smirked when she noticed I was starting to have a "problem". Her lips were achingly close to mine and I felt something snap inside of me. I captured her lips onto mine and I was stunned at what I had just done. Her lips moved perfectly in sync with mine and I ran my tongue along her lips, begging for entrance._

The bell ran and my thoughts were interrupted. I walked out of the classroom and my phone buzzed.

**You coming to practice today or are you going to tutoring? – Zayn xx**

**I'm going to tutoring mate. Tell coach that I'm going to practice tomorrow – Haz xx**

**Alright I will. Have fun at tutoring – Zayn xx**

_Oh, I was going to have fun alright. _I walked around the corner making my way to my locker when I realized that I had made plans with Amanda.

**I just remembered I have tutoring today. Sorry babe. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow after football practice – Haz xx**

**Amanda's POV**

I walked towards Niall's locker and saw that he was all alone.

"Hey Nialler," I smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, bring me into a tight hug.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" I asked.

"Dani and El are on their way to practice and Liam and Louis are probably going to go watch them practice."

"Ah, I see," I nodded.

"So what do you want to do later?" he asked.

"Actually I'm hanging out with Harry."

I saw the disappointment in his eyes. Then I felt my phone vibrate and I read the text Harry sent me.

"On a second thought, Harry just cancelled, so I'm free."

I didn't know whether to be upset that Harry cancelled or happy that I got to hang out with Niall.


	3. I Do Not Hook Up

**Zayn's POV**

I walked onto the field five minutes late for practice, but I could care less.

"Malik, you're late!" my coach, Paul yelled.

"Sorry coach," I sighed.

"Come on, you know the penalty for being late!" he barked.

I grumbled and got ready to do the annoying drills. I did my drills in front of the rest of the team and the cheerleaders, receiving smirks from the team and giggles from the cheerleaders.

"Am I done here, coach?" I asked, sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Yes, I think you learned your lesson. Now boys, time for a mile run and I want you guys to help one another out, as a team," he commanded before the boys and I set off on our run.

"Malik, hold up!" he yelled, stopping me in my tracks.

I sighed and ran towards coach, hoping that he wasn't upset with me.

"Where's Styles?" he asked.

"Tutoring with his English teacher. I think her name is Ms. Flack," I said, between breaths.

"When is he coming to practice? He needs to be ready for the first game of the year. We can't beat Wolverhampton without our star mid-fielder," he rambled.

"He'll be here tomorrow. He's trying to keep his grades up, so that he can stay on the team without upsetting his mom and stepdad. You're not going to kick him off the team right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you nuts? I would never kick off our best player! I'll have to have a chat with him. Now, get going on your run, Malik!" he yelled.

I set off running and I noticed some of the cheerleaders staring at me, so I threw a wink at their direction, which got them all swooning, except for one of them. Her name is Yasmin Duran and she doesn't seem impressed. She's a cute girl and she's the only one that I haven't banged yet. Might as well bang her too so that I can say that I've been with all the cheerleaders. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like it'll be too easy, since other guys have tried to bang her and she's turned them all down, but then again, no one has ever turned me down, so I'm pretty sure I got a good shot at scoring her. I finished my mile run and casually walked up to the girls, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Yasmin," I smiled.

"What do you want, Malik?" she asked, totally not impressed.

"You're what I want," I winked.

"Ha ha ha, that's a good one," she said, punching my arm.

"So that means you don't wanna come over to my place," I asked, confusion imminent on my face.

"I would never go to your house. No thanks, but I don't do players. I like guys who care about what's in your head, not how big your bum or boobs are," she said, her eyes glaring into mine with annoyance.

"You can't be saying no to me. No one has ever turned me down. I'm Zayn Malik, for god sakes!" I yelled, in frustration.

"Malik, stop flirting and get your arse back her!" Coach yelled, blowing his whistle, signifying the end of water break.

Yasmin giggled and I watched as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I bit my lip and ran back to the team. As coach started explaining the plan for the rest of practice, my mind kept going back to _her_. I kept stealing glances at her, my eyes paying specific attention to every curve of her body. _I need her and I'm going to get her no matter what it takes. I'm Zayn Malik and Zayn Malik __**always**__ gets what he wants._ The rest of practice was spent by trying to flirt with Yasmin and trying to come up with a plan to get her. Normally, it isn't that hard for me to get a girl in bed, but this was harder than I thought it would be. _Why am I trying this hard in the first place? She's just another girl and there's plenty more where that came from. No, that's a lie. She's different than any other girl I've been with. There's something about her that makes me want her more than I've wanted anybody else._ Coach blew the final whistle and I ran towards the girl's locker room, waiting for Yasmin to walk out. A few minutes later, she walked out.

"Yasmin," I called out.

She turned around and gave me her signature look.

"What do you want now, Malik?" she asked.

"You," I winked.

"Oh god, not again," she sighed.

"Come one Yasmin. You know you want to," I mocked.

"No I don't. You don't get it! I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm a virgin, so I'm clearly not interested," she said in frustration.

I gulped at her confession. _How can a girl as hot, no beautiful as her, never have a boyfriend before or be a virgin?_

"Are we done here? Cause I kind of want to head home," she sighed.

"Yasmin, I-"

"Listen Zayn, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. You tell me," I smirked.

"Fine," she smiled.

[Verse 1]

Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure you've found it

Slow motion sparks

You caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys

Oh yes they will

They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me

If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

[Chorus]

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say ... Goodnight

[Verse 2]

I can't cook, no, but I can clean

Up the mess she left

Lay your head down and feel the beats

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last

But this is now

So love the one you're with

You want a chase

But you're chasing your tail

A quick fix won't ever get you well

[Chorus]

'Cause I feel the distance

Between us

Could be over

With a snap of your finger...

Oh no

[Chorus:]

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say...

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say... Goodnight

Oh sweetheart put the bottle down

'Cause you don't wanna miss out

I gulped as I watched her belt out the lyrics to the song, her voice something I've never heard before. I realized that she was right. If I wanted her I have to show her that I do and I have to earn it. _Man, this better work because I'm going to put a lot of effort into showing her that I __**can**__ change._

"Yasmin, wait," I said, pulling her back.

"Look Malik, unless you show me that you can be boyfriend material and that you're not going to use me like all the other girls, then I'm not interested and I mean it," she said sternly.

I knew there was no use in arguing. She had her mind made up already. I decided it was best I let her go. I watched painfully as she walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I walked into the locker room, my mind clouded with images of _her_. I showered and changed, ready to finally go home and take a nap. I needed some time to relax and just figure out what I'm going to do about Yasmin. I walked out of the locker room and made my way home. I pulled out my phone and texted Harry.

**Haz, can you come over when you're not busy? I need your advice on this girl –Zayn xx**

**On a girl? Since when do you need advice on girls? I'll be there in 5 –Haz xx**

**I know, it's never happened before and thanks, mate –Zayn xx**

I put my phone back in my pocket and entered my house.

"Hi Zayn. How was practice?" My mom, Tricia, asked.

"It was good, mom," I said, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

I headed upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed and sighed deeply. _Get yourself together, Zayn. This isn't like you. You never get hung over anyone, not to mention a girl._ I jumped a little at the sound of my door opening, revealing the only person that could help me right now: Harry.

"Hey mate, what's up?" he asked, making his way towards my bed and sitting beside me.

"So you know that girl, Yasmin Duran?" I asked.

"You mean that Dominican cheerleader? The one with the really nice bum?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her. Well I tried to ask her to come over during practice and she refused. Since when does a girl turn me down, mate? I kept trying all through practice and after practice I asked her again. She told me that unless I prove to her that I'm boyfriend material and that I'm not going to use her like every other girl that I've been with, then she's not interested. What do I do, mate?" I asked, my head buried in my hands.

Harry lifted up my head with his finger.

"Listen mate, ask yourself this. Do you really like her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," I sighed.

"If you really want her, then you can't give up. Look, she's the kind of girl you don't have to worry about when it comes to other blokes being after her. Plus, I think she might be god for you mate, like Amanda's really great for me," he advised, a smile forming on his lips.

"You really think I should go for it?" I asked, a hopeful smile appearing on my lips.

"Yeah go for it, mate," he grinned.

"Thanks, Haz. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you, mate," I smiled, pulling him into a man hug.

"That's what best mates are for," he replied with a grin. "Well I got to go, mate. My mum's probably going to be pissed that I left without telling her."

"Tell your mom that you came here to help me with "guy stuff" and that I said hi. That usually does the trick," he winked.

"You know it's kind of weird how every time I mention you, my mom never has a problem with it," he said sarcastically.

"It's because of my good lucks. No lady's can resist Zayn Malik," I said cockily.

"Yeah, everyone except Yasmin," he smirked, chuckling in the process.

"Piss off, mate! I will make her mine!" I said, smiling at myself.

**Niall's POV**

I watched as my living room was becoming filled by Liam, Danielle, Louis and Eleanor. They just arrived into the house and now they're already getting themselves comfortable on the couches, leaving the floor to Amanda and I. It was movie night and for the first time in a while, Amanda was here. I knew that the only reason that Amanda hung out with me today was because Harry cancelled on her, but it still made me happy that she was with me. I got to have Amanda back, at least for a little while. We did the things we used to always do and it brought back so many memories of our childhood together and a friendship that has lasted since we were both in diapers. The time we spent together, made me think about what things would actually be like if Amanda was mine, if she actually loved me back. Too bad, she'll never be mine and she'll never love me back. She's too busy and too in love with her "amazing" boyfriend to ever love me back. I'll always be her second choice, the person she comes running to when Harry isn't around. I sat down next to Amanda as the movie started and she placed her head on my shoulder as I placed my arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She smiled and looked up at me.

I met her gaze and she whispered in my ear, "I've really missed you, Nialler."

I smiled and whispered back, "I've missed you to, Mander."

She furrowed her eyebrows at the sound of the nickname that she hated. She used to ask me why I would call her Mander, instead of Mandy or Manda. I told her just like Nialler, I wanted to add an "er" to the end of her name. We snuggled for the duration of the night. I looked at Liam and Louis and watched as they gave me suggestive looks and smiles. They were glad that I was happy for once. Always watching Amanda with Harry put me in a bad mood and I haven't been myself in the few months that they have been dating. It always kills me to see them together, knowing that she could do _so_ much better than _him_. I just wish that one day she'll love me back and that she'll eventually see that everything that she needs is right in front of her and has been here and will always be here. An hour later, the movie ended and I got up to turn on the lights.

"Well I got to take Dani home before Mama Peazer gets upset and thinks that I'm stealing her daughter away from her," Liam spoke, lifting his body up from the couch and helping Danielle off the couch as well.

"Hey Mama Peazer loves you. She thinks your perfect for me and that you're a keeper," Danielle smiled, kissing Liam on the cheek.

They both said their goodbyes before leaving the house. Louis and Eleanor helped Amanda and I tidy up the place before they had to leave as well, leaving me alone with Amanda.

"Well I should start heading out before my parents get upset," she said solemnly as if she was sad that she had to go.

"Yeah it's getting late. Well tell your parents I said hi and that I miss them," I smiled.

"I will. Bye Nialler," she said, hugging me tightly.

"Bye Mander," I said with a smile.

She walked out the door and I slowly shut the door behind me. Every part of me was wishing that she didn't have to go, that she was mine and that she could be in my arms forever. Little did I know that Harry and Amanda's "perfect" little relationship would soon come to a tragic end and the only one that will be able to mend the pieces of Amanda's broken heart is me.


	4. You Won't Be Missed

**Amanda's POV**

I walked into the school and smiled as I saw Harry at his lockers. Today was our four month anniversary and I've been dying to spend time with him.

"Hey babe," he smiled, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Happy four month anniversary!" I cheered.

"I have a present for you, babe," Harry smiled, fishing out a box from his locker.

"Oh my god, Harry! You didn't have to!" I squealed, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me," he explained, handing me the box.

I opened it and I was shocked to see a beautiful gold necklace with a gold heart-shaped locket.

"Open the locket," he advised.

I opened the locket and saw the words "forever and always" engraved in it. He took the locket and fastened it around my necklace.

"Now you'll always have a piece of me with you no matter where you go," he smiled.

"You are the bestest boyfriend ever! I love you," I smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you too," he smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"So what are you doing afterschool?" I asked, hoping we could go on a date.

"I have tutoring today babe," he sighed.

"Are you serious right now? You have tutoring on our anniversary? Wow, I must be so unimportant for you to put tutoring in front of me," I spat, venom present in my words.

"I'm so sorry babe, but this will be the last tutoring session. I'm going to tell my teacher that tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you," he said sincerely.

My mood became less angry at the sound of his apology. I could tell that he was being sincere because of the look he had in his green eyes.

"Okay. I forgive you, but only because I love you," I said, looking directly into his emerald eyes.

The bell rang and we kissed each other goodbye before we made our way to our classes. The day was spent with me being bitter about Harry cancelling on our anniversary. I was still upset about it because I wanted to spend time with him like most couples do on their anniversaries. I knew that Harry would make it up to me. He always did. I opened my locket and kissed the engraving. His voice telling me that he'll always be with me rang into my head and made me feel much better. After school, I walked to my locker and Niall came up to me.

"Hey Amanda. Where's Harry?" he asked.

"He's at his locker," I sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes filling with concern.

"Nothing, it's just that Harry is going to tutoring and I was hoping we would be doing something special since it's our four month anniversary," I sighed, tears threatening to fall.

"Well he's an idiot for not spending time with you and blowing you off for tutoring," he said, pulling me to a hug.

Tear started rolling down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away.

"He told me that this will be his last tutoring session and that he'll make it up to me," I sniffled.

I noticed that his eyes casted down to my necklace.

"When did you get that necklace, Manders?" he asked.

"Harry gave it to me today as an anniversary present," I smiled

He smiled at me and said, "Well he must care enough to give you a present."

"You're right," I smiled.

Niall was right. Harry must care because he gave me a necklace showing that he cared and he told me he loved me. That has to count for something. My phone buzzed and I saw that I got a new text.

**Hey Amanda. Do you want to go shopping? Harry told me about how he had to cancel on you. He feels really bad about it but he hopes this will make up for it. –Gemma xx**

**I would love to go shopping and tell Harry that I appreciate the effort –Amanda xx**

**Okay. I'll pick you up at your school. See you in 15 hun –Gemma xx**

**Okay. See you then love –Amanda xx**

"What are you smiling about?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Gemma, Harry's sister, just texted me telling me she's going to take me shopping. It was Harry's idea as a way to make it up to me for cancelling on me," I smiled.

He smiled and said, "That's great, Manders! I hope you have fun."

"Thanks Nialler," I smiled, hugging him tightly before walking down the hallway and waiting outside the front door.

A few minutes later, Gemma arrived in her car.

"Hey Gemma," I smiled.

"Hey Amanda. Ready to shop until you drop?" she asked.

"Let's do this!" I squealed, excitement pumping through my veins.

**Harry's POV**

Ms. Flack drove me to my house because I decided that it would be better if we had a tutoring session at home. It would be a lot easier for me to resist her if I was home. The only problem was that my parents weren't home and left me a note saying that they won't be home until late. I decided to make us some pizza and we ate it mostly in silence. It was an awkward silence because we really didn't know what to say to each other. After we ate, we sat down on the couch and she started to teach me. We got work done for an hour or two then she got impatient.

"I can't look at you without wanting to fuck you, Harry," she whined, catching me by surprise and kissing me hard.

I didn't know what to do. I knew the wise move would be to push her off and tell her that this can't be happening anymore but usually I think with my buddy downstairs when it comes to situations like these. After a few seconds, I pushed her off.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"This is what's wrong. We need to stop doing this before we get caught and we both get in trouble," I said sternly.

"But I thought you were enjoying this," she whined, frustration visible in her voice.

"I was and I shouldn't be. It's wrong for both of us and we need to stop before someone gets hurt," I said sternly.

"You need to relax, babe," she said, kissing me softly.

I started to kiss back and then I heard the front door click. I moved my eyes to the door and saw Amanda standing there in complete shock. I pushed Mrs. Flack off and got up the sofa.

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like!" I yelled.

Tears were streaming down her face and she just shook her head.

"Really? Because to me that was exactly what it looked like," she sobbed.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," I ran towards her.

"Save it!" she yelled, pushing me away from her.

"Did you ever love me? Did I ever mean anything to you?" she yelled hysterically, falling to the floor. "To think I actually thought you loved me, but instead I find out that I was just another one of your girls. So much for "forever and always"!"

She ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it on the ground. Before I could stop her, she ran out of the house. I yelled her name and she refused to listen. She kept running down the street and I yelled in frustration. Gemma just looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd try really hard to get her back. She's a really nice girl, Harry. Don't blow it," she advised, walking back to her car and driving away.

I walked back into the house and slammed the door.

"This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you and your stupid desire to want to fuck me every three seconds, this wouldn't have happened! Now, I lost my girlfriend all because I couldn't say no to you! I want you out of my house and you're lucky you're my teacher because I don't even want to look at you ever again!" I yelled in frustration, my hand gripping my hair tightly, pulling on it roughly.

She left my house and I cried on my couch. The tears started falling and they didn't stop all night.

**Niall's POV **

I was on my couch watching T.V when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Amanda with tears streaming down her face, sobbing like crazy.

"Oh my god, Amanda. What happened?" I asked, immediately pulling her into my arms.

I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"Shh baby. Tel me what happened," I cooed into her ear, pressing gentle kissed on her forehead.

I brought her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"H-Harry ch-cheated on m-me," she stammered through sobs.

I felt anger pump through my veins. I should've known that dickhead was going to hurt her. I always knew at the bottom of my heart that he hadn't changed like she told me a million times. He's still the same womanizing dickhead.

"I'm so sorry, love. He's an asshole for hurting you. If I were him, I would feel like shit for losing a girl like you. You're a beautiful, amazing, smart girl and he's an idiot for hurting you and losing you," I confessed.

"Thank you so much, Nialler. Can I stay over the night?" she asked.

"Of course you can, babe," I smiled, moving her hair from her face.

She was obviously not in the best condition to go home. She needed someone to comfort her, someone to cuddle to and whisper that they'll never leave her. I made sure that I was going to be that person. There was no way I was going to let my best friend and the love of my life be alone tonight when she's in this condition.

"Thank you so much, Niall. I love you," she confessed, resting her head on my chest.

"I love you too, Amanda," I smiled, rubbing her back as she continued to cry on my chest.

I decided to order some pizza and we ate the pizza and ice cream while watching The Hangover 1 and 2. Her head was resting on my chest and my hands were resting on her waist. I love when we're close like this. It makes me think about what it would be like if we were together and I think about that a lot. Now that she's single I have a chance to tell her how I feel, but I know that she probably doesn't want to be in a relationship any time soon. She just had an ugly break-up and the last thing that she needs is another heartbreak. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Harry's POV**

I came into school looking like shit. All I wanted to do was explain myself to Amanda. I owed it to her. I walked to my locker and put my stuff in and I saw Niall run up to me, anger visible on his face.

"You're a fucking dickhead, Styles!" he spat, grabbing me by the arms and shoving me against the locker.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" I asked.

"You broke my best friend's heart, you idiot!" he yelled, his grip tightening on my arms.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve for putting your hands on me, Horan," I snarled.

He looked at me with surprise on his face.

"You know what my friends can do to you, so I suggest you let me go now," I threatened.

He let me go and walked away, anger still on his face.

I grabbed my books for my first few classes and slammed my locker shut. I ran down the hallway towards Amanda's locker. I sighed when I realized she wasn't there. She was probably with Niall or in the bathroom. I waited a few minutes until I saw her walking. She noticed me and turned around and started to walk away.

"Amanda, wait!" I yelled, running after her.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning around and staring me down with her green eyes.

"I want to explain about last night," I sighed.

"I don't want to hear it, Harry because my heart can't deal with this right now," she sighed, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

"Amanda, I-

"You're making this harder for me. Please, just let me be," she pleaded, handing me a note.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Everything that I want to say is written on there," she said sternly before walking away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"_You Won't Be Missed"_

_Don't speak my name like it belongs in your mouth_

_When everything's the same I just want something else_

_What makes you better than me?_

_If you still end up all by yourself_

_What makes you think that I want to help you now?_

_Don't come back to me_

_I'll show the world that I can finally breathe without these words_

_It's just a story that goes untold_

_It's just a feeling I've never known before_

_I won't forgive you for this_

_So just know that you won't be missed_

_So don't come back to me_

_Now that you're gone I can finally breathe again_

_And I won't forget you_

_These days here without you are the best that I've ever had_

_So don't come back to me_

_Now that you're gone I can finally breathe again_

_And I won't forgive you for this_

_So just know that you won't be missed_

_What makes you better than me?_

_Look at the person you've become_

_I know you never tried at all_

_Don't ever speak my name again_

_It won't be long until we reach the end_

_It's just a story that goes untold_

_But I can breathe and there's room for me to grow_

_I won't forgive you for this_

_So just know that you won't be missed_

_So don't come back to me_

_Now that you're gone I can finally breathe again_

_And I won't forget you_

_These days here without you are the best that I've ever had_

_So don't come back to me_

_Now that you're gone I can finally breathe again_

_And I won't forgive you for this_

_So just know that you won't be missed_

_(You won't be missed)_

_Don't speak my name again_

_I won't forgive you_

_I won't forget_

_(You won't be missed)_

_Don't speak my name again_

_It won't be long until we reach the end._

I sighed as I read the note. _Man Harry, you really screwed up big time. She doesn't even want you back, mate. She wants to move on._ I folded it up and put it with the necklace that she tore from her neck last night. I wanted to keep them because they would serve as memories of her.


	5. Just So You Know

**Sorry for not updating. I had AP exams to study for, but now I took my exams so I'm all set. This one's a really cute one xx**

**Niall's POV**

I watched as Amanda came up to me, crying. I opened my arms as she ran into them, sobbing into my chest. I held her tightly in my arms.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I saw Harry and he said that he wanted to explain what happened last night and I told him that I didn't want to hear it. I told him that my heart couldn't take it right now and I gave him a song that I wrote. I told him that everything that I wanted to say was in the note. Why does it hurt so much, Niall?" she asked through sobs.

"I know it hurts, baby but you have to stay strong. You can't show him weakness because he'll think he won. Don't give him that satisfaction," I cooed into her ear.

"I love you so much, Niall," she murmured onto my chest.

"I love you too, Amanda, more than you'll ever know," I replied, kissing her on her forehead.

She looked up to my eyes and smiled. She bit her lip and eyed my lips before moving her gaze back to my eyes. She leaned in and our lips met. It was a sweet and gentle kiss and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I grinned widely when she pulled away and she bit her lip again.

"What was that?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I thought you wanted it," she whispered, her expression changing.

"Of course, I wanted it. I've been wanting for that to happen for a long time," I replied, kissing her lightly on the nose.

"How come you never said anything?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I was always too scared to and then when I was going to do it, you told me that Harry asked you out. I supported it because you were so happy and I always love it when you're happy. Your green eyes sparkle the most when you're happy." I answered.

"I'm sorry I never noticed. If I would've known I probably would've never went out with him in the first place," she said sadly.

"It's alright, babe. I have you now and that's all that counts and I promise I'll treat you better than he ever did," I said, lacing my finger with hers.

The bell rang and I sighed.

"I'll see you later, Nialler. I love you," she said, kissing me.

I kissed her back and kept a firm grip on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the back of my head. I pulled away after a minute or two and smiled.

"I'll see you later, love," I said, placing a kiss on her forehead, before she walked away.

I smiled as I walked towards my first class of the day. I finally had Amanda. I can kiss her, hug her and tell her how much I love her as much as I want.

"What are you smiling about?" Louis asked.

"Amanda is finally mine," I smiled.

"That's awesome, dude. How did it happen?" he asked.

"Well she told me that she stood up to Harry and that she loves me. I told her I love her too and then she kissed me. She asked me why I never told her that I was in love her. I told her about what happened the day that she told me that Harry asked her out. Then we made out before we left to class," I explained, blushing intently with the memory of the kiss.

He wolf-whistled and said, "I'm happy for you, mate. At least you'll treat her better than Styles did."

"Ugh, don't even mention that dick's name," I said in disgust.

Speaking of that dickhead, he waltzed into the classroom with his head down. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and I couldn't help but feel a tang of guilt. I didn't know that he would cry over it and maybe I was being a little too harsh, but he deserved it. He broke my best friend's heart and in the worst possible way. I decided I should at least talk to him and say sorry for earlier.

"Hey Styles," I said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he grumbled, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows

"I said I'm sorry," I said louder, my voice cracking.

"For what?" he asked surprisingly.

"For being such a dick to you earlier. I shouldn't have done it, no matter how pissed off I was at you," I confessed.

"I deserved it. I broke her heart and I regret it so much. I regret making her feel like that because I really do love her, but she told me she doesn't want me back," he admitted.

I was dumbfounded at his statement. This was a softer side to Harry that I never saw. He wasn't all just Mr. Tough Guy. He actually had feelings. The fact that he said he loves her surprised. Never in a million years would I have thought that he loved her. I always thought that he was just using her, like every other girl he's ever been with.

"Wow, well I don't know what to say. You don't know Amanda for as long as I have. When she gets hurt, she will do whatever it takes to get that person out of her life. She's a fragile girl, Harry and when she gets heartbroken, it's really bad. I've always been the one that would be there to pick up the broken pieces and last night was no different. Don't even bother and try and get her back, mate because she means it. She doesn't want you back," I stated coldly.

I don't know what possessed me to speak in that tone. I've never been so ice cold in my life, but I meant every single word I say. I don't want him back in her life. She's mine now and I wasn't going to let her slip away so easily. I might as well save him the trouble of wasting his time trying to get her back. The bell rang and I left the classroom with a smug look on my face. For the first time ever, I had the upper hand on Harry. I was the one winning . I finally had the girl and I knew for sure I would love her more than I've ever loved anyone before. During lunch, I decided to bring Amanda to the theatre.

"Why did you bring me here, Nialler?" she asked, holding onto me.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "It's a surprise."

I brought out my guitar and sat down on the edge of the stage. She sat down beside me and gave me a lopsided smile. I sighed and started strumming the chords to the song

_You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,_

_You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,_

_But no one sees you like I do_

_You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,_

_Everybody else might think you're insane,_

_But no one sees you like I do_

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,_

_My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you_

_Someone like you; a girl like you_

_Someone like you_

_You love the sing along when you don't know the words,_

_You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,_

_No one sees you like I do_

_You only show up right out of the blue,_

_Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,_

_No one sees you like I do_

_Cause the little things don't mean much to me_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,_

_My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you_

_Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love_

_Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because your little things, all the stupid things,_

_Oh, the little things, don't mean much to me_

_My girl, I'd cross the whole world, for someone like you_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh, _

_My unpredictable girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you_

_Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,_

_My unpredictable girl, impossible girl,_

_You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,_

_I'd cross the world for someone like you_

_Someone like you; a girl like you_

_Someone like you_

_I'd cross the whole world_

_A girl like you_

_Someone like you _

I saw that there were tears falling from her eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"I love you Amanda, more than you'll ever know," I smiled.

"I love you too, Niall," she smiled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

I kissed her with so much passion. I tried to put every single ounce of emotion that I was feeling into the kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled away. We were both gasping for air. I smiled as I noticed her swollen lips. I couldn't help but feel somewhat accomplished at my handiwork. She bit her lip and smiled at me. She rested her head on my chest and I rubbed circles on her back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the nicest guy ever?" she asked, her emerald green eyes bearing into my ocean blues.

"No," he smirked.

He placed his finger on my chin and lifted my head up. He gently brushed his lips onto mine and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues danced and he pulled me on top of him, my legs straddling him on either side. The kiss got more intense and passionate until the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. She giggled and bit her lip and we both blushed at each other.

"We better get going," she said sheepishly as she pulled me up.

"I'll see you later, love. I love you," I smiled and pecked her on the lips.

We walked out of the theatre and went to our classrooms. It was times like these that I really hated how separated our school was. _Why can't boys and girls have classes to together and why do we have to be in separate parts of the building? _I was glad that Amanda and I were going great and it seems like nothing could go wrong.

**Amanda's POV**

After school, I walked to my locker and opened it. I saw a note and I was curious as to who it was that might have put it there.

_Amanda,_

_Meet me at the park, the one with the playground_

_- Someone who loves you xx_

I looked around to see if anyone was around. I saw that no one that I knew was around and I was confused. _Who could it be?_ As strange as it sounds, I was going to meet this mystery person at the park. I walked out of the school and started walking towards the park. A part of me was telling myself that this is a bad idea but the other part of me was curious and wanted to find out who this person was and what this person wanted. I arrived at the park and sat down at a bench. I looked at the time on my phone and started to get impatient. _Was this all just a sick joke?_

"Amanda?" I heard a familiar voice say.

_Oh god, not him. Please, don't make it be who I think it is._

I saw his familiar emerald green eyes and chocolate brown curls and I felt all the oxygen escape my body.

"What is it you want, Harry?" I asked, my eyes burning holes into his.

"I just want you to get this all off my chest. Give me a few minutes to tell you everything I feel and I promise I'll leave you alone. I just got to get everything I feel off my chest," he spoke, his voice cracking.

"Ok fine," I nodded, an amused grin forming on my lips.

He brought out a note and started to read what was written on it.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Just so you know<br>This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all  
>Before I go<br>Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

_[Chorus]___

_This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh god, why does he always have to make it harder for me?_

"It's fine if you don't want me back. I get it. I'll leave you alone now," he said sternly, sadden in his voice.

He slowly got up and I noticed that there were tears falling from my eyes.

"Harry, wait!" I yelled, pulling him back by my arm.

He turned around and looked at me with confusion on his face.

"Look, I never thought you really loved me," I said, looking down.

"I love you, Amanda and I regret what happened last night. I never meant to hurt you and I deserve losing you. I never deserved you and I finally realized it. You deserve someone who would treat you right. You deserve, Niall," he admitted.

I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. I never expected him to say that Niall deserved me. I guess Harry was really a nice guy and he just happened to make a mistake, one in which he was paying for dearly. I still have feelings for him but it's not like before. I don't love him anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel bad for him. He was really hurting and I guess he realized that I was right. I don't want him back. I'm happy with Niall.

"Harry, I don't know what to say," I said.

"You don't need to say a word. I understand completely," he walked, leaving me alone with my conflicted thoughts.

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated, __**this **__had to happen. Why can't my life be simple?_ At least I don't have to worry about Harry trying to mess things up with Niall. He said he'll leave me alone for now on, which is definitely what I need. I decided to call Danielle and Eleanor. I needed girl time and that's exactly what I was going to get.


End file.
